Kunikazu Okumura
|englishva= }} Kunikazu Okumura is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Major Character Design Kunikazu is a bespectacled older man who wears a business suit and an orange and brown checkerboard ascot under a white shirt. Shadow Kunikazu wears a mostly black, form-fitting spacesuit with the same colors as his undershirt, and has blue skin. Unlike most bosses, he does not have a demon form - as Mammon, he calls out a floating chair before radioing a group of robots to protect him. Personality Kunikazu is an ambitious and career-focused professional who is always chasing his next victory. Unfortunately for his daughter, his ambitions come with a complete, deliberate ignorance of the pain he causes to his company or his family; no matter how many scandals Okumura Foods faces due to its poor safety practices and punishing work hours, or how obviously unhappy Haru is with his manipulations, Kunikazu refuses to let his nobler passions influence his business, instead behaving as ruthlessly as he feels he must to get ahead in the world. In fact, his Shadow Self admits that he sees nothing wrong with using Haru as a political pawn, as he believes it is his right as a parent to direct her life for the good of her family (ie, himself), and grows upset when he realizes Haru is "betraying" him by helping the Phantom Thieves of Hearts invade his Palace (although his Shadow seems to believe she is simply acting out and attempts to convince her to side with him repeatedly before his boss fight). Despite his cold attitude, he is not completely heartless; as revealed as the Thieves explore the Palace, Kunikazu secretly realizes how miserable his employees are but suppresses his guilt, and realizes he is not a good parent. Eventually, during the confrontation with Shadow Kunikazu to acquire the Treasure, he admits that the Thieves are probably right to want to change his heart, but still fights back out of fear of losing the wealth he sacrificed his conscience to achieve. He is also somewhat immature in his tastes, having been inspired for the Big Bang Burger franchise by a model kit he loved as a boy, but could never afford until he achieved success and paid off his own father's loans. Politically, it can be assumed he is a nationalist, as his Shadow reveals he believes he is helping achieve "utopia" by helping Masayoshi Shido achieve his goal of being elected to Prime Minister. Profile ''Persona 5 Kunikazu Okumura is the third president of Okumura Foods succeeded from his great-grandfather, he also has founded the fast food chain, Big Bang Burger. Kunikazu only has one daughter, Haru Okumura. He is one of the heist targets of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts at his own Palace. Initially prosecutor Sae Niijima notices Okumura's fast food business heavily benefits from his rivals' deaths from the mysterious mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns carried out by the Conspiracy, a fact that is learned by the thieves after they have stolen the investigation documents from Sae's laptop. After the Medjed incident, Okumura's heist request ranking in the Phantom Aficionado Website suddenly surges with loads of comments against his business practices. The Phantom Thieves are initially indecisive about reforming Okumura, but settle down when Haru joins them to escape her doomed marriage. His Palace is a spaceport formed from his desire for wealth, to manipulate his employees and his childhood memory of enjoying sci-fi shows and toys, but also his refusal to acknowledge how much he is hurting Haru with his greed, tacitly oblivious to what kind of person her arranged fiance Sugimura is due to the promise of Haru marrying into wealth. His stepping stone to political power is done by sacrificing Haru's happiness, as is reflected by his Palace having a self-destruct and escape pod; he desires to exist in complete ignorance of every negative consequence of his actions, despite the fact that he is fully aware of how miserable his employees are and violent Sugimura is. Shadow Kunikazu "transforms" into Mammon in the Palace. Initially, he tries to subdue the Phantom Thieves by tricking them into separating from Haru and capturing the rest by pretending to have already reformed, but Morgana manages to escape the force field and hits the remote control he was using with the slingshot. During his boss fight, he sits on a floating chair and summons a group of his Cognitive existences, robots who represent how he sees his employees as emotionless drones. Recognizing he is not nearly strong enough to beat the Phantom Thieves directly, he activates a thirty-minute self-destruct timer and hangs back while his robots attack the party. After taking down all of his forces, Shadow Okumura is left alone, unable to fight off the thieves and is eventually brought down. Because he is shown to genuinely care about Haru and regularly feels deeply conflicted about his obligation to his business and his daughter, the Phantom Thieves come to respect him as an opponent. When his Treasure is stolen, he attempts to reveal the identity of the head of the conspiracy that had manipulated him but the Thieves are forced to retreat because of the tight time limit. When the Shadow Self is alone, Goro Akechi kills the Shadow according to the plan. During his press conference of October 11th, Kunikazu admits of his maltreatment of his employees. Just as he is about to reveal the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns, he suddenly suffers a heartattack-like affliction and dies on camera, much to the horror of the Phantom Thieves and much of the general public. His heist request is manipulated by the Conspiracy by hacking into the Phan-site and pushing the heist request for Kunikazu, baiting the Phantom Thieves into the accusation of series of murders. Futaba Sakura, the Thieves' hacker, later discovers this and concludes that the said hacker is the same who imposes as Medjed and has been harassing the Phantom Thieves before her intervention. When the Phantom Thieves infiltrate Shido's Palace, the Shadow Self of the TV station president reveals that Kunikazu is assassinated despite his donations because the scandals around his company has attracted media coverage which is beyond their power to cover up and they fear exposure of their conspiracy. Strategy This battle has a special condition where the battle must be finished in 30 real world minutes. Thus, it is best not to spend too much time overthinking commands or stalling on dialogue. This battle is not directly facing Shadow Okumura himself, but rather several waves of Corporobo minions. The player must defeat all Corporobo minions in order to directly attack Shadow Okumura and end the fight. No more than 4 Corporobo minions will be present on the field and once one wave has been defeated, the next wave is immediately deployed. If Okumura gets a turn, he will deploy new minions to fill in the ranks. Even though it is possible to knock down all of the Corporobos, All-Out Attacks are not possible as Shadow Okumura is technically an active member on the enemy team, just untargetable. Using Baton Passes are key to quickly move through each wave. It should also be noted that having the Star Confidant with Hifumi Togo established before this fight makes the fight easier as each Corporobo has specific weaknesses while resisting all others. Having the ability to switch out your allies to respond to each new type helps to speed up the fight. Shadow Okumura starts off with 4 Corporobo MDL-WKRs. They are weak to Wind and Fire spells so having Morgana or Ann during this phase makes it easier. Shadow Okumura will summon 10 of these total. Once the tenth Corporobo MDL-WKR has appeared, he will begin deploying Corporobo MDL-CH, who is weak to Ice and Psy spells. Yusuke and Haru are incredibly useful for taking these Corporobos down. Once the fifth Corporobo MDL-CH has appeared, he will begin deploying Corporobo MLD-AM, who are weak to Electricand Nuclear skills, so having Ryuji and Makoto out during this phase speeds things up. Once the fourth Corporobo MDL-AM has appeared, he will deploy Corporobo MDL-DM. Corporobo MDL-DM starts the second phase of this fight as Okumura begins using new tactics. Okumura will begin using a Sacrifice Order command, causing a Corporobo to self-destruct, dealing massive damage to your party, but also killing the Corporobo as well. Your only options are to either quickly defeat the Corporobo targeted by this command before its next turn, or guard and mitigate the damage. Shadow Okumura will also begin inflicting Famine's Breath, causing hunger on one of your allies, severely reducing their damage output for three turns. Corporobo MDL-DM are weak to Wind and Bless so Morgana is great for this phase. Once the fourth Corporobo MDL-DM has been defeated, he summons Corporobo MDL-GMs who are weak to Curse and Psy skills so Haru is good for this phase. After the third and final Corporobo MDL-GM is defeated, the final phase of this fight starts with the Execurobo MDL-ED appears. The Execurobo has no weakness, but also no resistances, thus the fight become a slugfest from here on out. Okumura continues to use Famine's Breath and occasionally Famine's Scream which inflicts Hunger on all of your allies. He also begins to debuff your allies with Rakunda and Tarunda. Execurobo also has a dangerous attack called Big Bang Challenge which inflicts massive damage to your all party members. Thankfully, this move is telegraphed by Big Bang Order the turn before he uses it so guarding before he executes this move will mitigate the damage. Additionally, if an ally is inflicted with Hunger during the turn this move is executed, they will instead be healed and the Hunger status removed. Once the Execurobo is defeated, Shadow Okumura is forced onto the field as he has run out of allies. At this point, he no longer has the strength to fight back and can be taken down after just a few physical attacks. If he does get any turns, he will waste them hesitating. Stats The boss has a time limit of 30 minutes. If the player does not defeat him in time, it will trigger a unique game over cutscene. Mammon= |-| MDL-WKR = |Gun= |Fire= |Ice= |Elec= |Wind= |Psy= |Nucl= |Light= |Dark= |Skill= Triple Down Assault Dive Recarmdra |Boss=Yes }} |-| MDL-CH = |Gun= |Fire= |Ice= |Elec= |Wind= |Psy= |Nucl= |Light= |Dark= |Skill= Masukunda Matarunda |Boss=Yes }} |-| MDL-AM = |Gun= |Fire= |Ice= |Elec= |Wind= |Psy= |Nucl= |Light= |Dark= |Skill= Bufula Agidyne |Boss=Yes }} |-| MDL-DM = |Gun= |Fire= |Ice= |Elec= |Wind= |Psy= |Nucl= |Light= |Dark= |Skill= Famine's Breath |Boss=Yes }} |-| MDL-GM = |Gun= |Fire= |Ice= |Elec= |Wind= |Psy= |Nucl= |Light= |Dark= |Skill= Matarunda |Boss=Yes }} |-| MDL-ED = Battle Quotes *"Give up...? Try saying that after you've taken down my company's elite soldiers!" *"Go, my employees! Be the foundation upon which my victory is built...!" *"Come to work!" *"Accept your defeat!" *"Every problem can be solved with more manpower... That is the strength of my company!" *"Hm...!? It seems ordinary workers are not fit for the job! Executive Director! Come to me!" *"Now then, fulfill your duty as my right-hand man! For the eternal prosperity of Okumura Foods!" *"Hm...!? What are you doing!? Work harder! Contribute more! The fate of my company rests upon how hard you work!" *"Hey! Losing is not an option here! You carry the Okumura Foods company name! Kill those thieves, even if it costs you your life!" *"What...!? Even him...!? Grrr, someone! Is there anyone here!? Wh-Why isn't anyone coming!?" Gallery Etymology Kunikazu (邦和) can loosely mean "international peace/diplomacy". Okumura (奥村) means "abstruse/deep-village". Trivia *Shadow Kunikazu's costume is very reminiscent of the super villains in the 1980s science fictions. The panel before his torso is particularly similar to 's from the franchise. *Shadow Kunikazu's plot to escape to utopia in a flying saucer and destroy everything left behind is a call back to the Millennium Kingdom project from Shin Megami Tensei II and Xibalba/Ameno Torifune from Persona 2. *The Corporobo model IDs indicate various positions in corporate hierarchy: ** WKR - Worker ** CH - Chief Clerk ** AM - Assistant Manager ** DM - Division Manager ** GM - General Manager ** ED - Executive Director * As noted above, Shadow Okumura is the only one to not transform. Instead, he is already identified as being in his 'Mammon' form. Category:Persona 5 Enemies